Truth
by ZmCa
Summary: [YunJae Fanfiction, YAOI] "Jae," desis Yunho sambil menatap kekasihnya tajam, "Aku akan memberitahumu sebuah kebenaran." /-Z


**Playing : Truth – Seether **_(inspirasiku)_

Warning : OOC, typo, menggantung, Dark!Yun, Yaoi, bit!Gore, bit!rape  
Rate: M  
Disclaimer : Themselves

**...:::::...**

**Truth**

_-Z-_

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Yunho mengerang. Mencengkram apapun di sekitarnya. Tubuhnya memanas hingga membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas. Kepalanya sakit luar biasa dan peluh membasahi kaus abu-abu tipisnya.

"AARGH!" dia menjerit keras saat sakit di kepalanya sudah tidak tertahan lagi. Rasa puluhan palu memukul kepalanya secara bergantian.

Dia tidak pernah mengira bahwa hari ini akan datang.

_He beaten down now_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong terkejut setelah 1 minggu tidak ada kontak, kekasihnya mengajak bertemu di flatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia segera mengambil kunci mobil dan bergegas menuju tempat kekasihnya.

Dia khawatir sekali dengan keadaan kekasihnya—Yunho. Pria itu jadi sering menghindarinya. Tidak tahu mengapa.

Jantungnya berdebar begitu keras saat memasuki bangunan tinggi tua yang sudah brobok yang terdapat flat milik kekasihnya. Sekarang sudah jam 8 malam dan tidak ada lampu yang menyala di bangunan itu.

Menurut kabar, hanya Yunho yang menempati tempat itu sendiri. Bangunannya sudah lapuk dan sering terjadi kerusakan di saluran pipa atau pendingin ruangan. Sedangkan Yunho terpaksa menempati tempat itu karena terdesak oleh keuangan. Bayangkan, biaya sewanya kurang dari lima puluh ribu won. Bagaimana Yunho tidak tergiur? Walaupun Jaejoong sudah menawarkan tempatnya untuk ditinggali bersama, namun pria itu menolak.

Karena takut untuk masuk, Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi kekasihnya.

"Yun—"

"_Masuk saja Jae. Tidak apa-apa, aku di dalam."_

Bahkan dalam telfon sebelum Jaejoong berucap apapun, Yunho sudah tahu apa maksudnya. Aneh sekali.

Jaejoong menaiki tangga besi perlahan. Suara derittangga yang sudah rapuh membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba dia jatuh? Dengan cepat Jaejoong melewati anak tangga dan sampai di lantai dua. Tempat dimana kekasihnya berada.

Dengan sedikit tergesa Jaejoong berlari kecil ke kamar kekasihnya yang berada di ujung dan mengetuk pintunya tidak sabaran. Sedari tadi bulu kuduknya sudah berdiri. Dia takut sekali dengan bangunan ini. Rasanya ada hantu yang mengintainya sehingga membuat nafasnya sesak.

Dan Jaejoong benar-benar bersyukur saat Yunho membuka pintunya lima detik setelah dia mengetuk. Setidaknya dia tidak harus menunggu dengan penuh ketakutan di depan flat kekasihnya.

Jaejoong merona heboh saat mendapati Yunho dalam keadaan topless menyambut kedatangannya. Keadaan malam yang remang-remang ini membawa kesan yang berbeda.

.

"Kenapa lampunya tidak dinyalakan, Yun?"

Yunho menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas dan menyodorkannya ke Jaejoong yang duduk tenang di atas sofa, "Sepertinya ada masalah dengan aliran listriknya. Sudah sejak kemarin tidak menyala."

Jaejoong meminum air dalam gelas sambil mencuri pandang ke arah kekasihnya. Keadaan flat Yunho gelap gulita. Namun pria itu membuka pintu beranda membuat cahaya bulan dari luar menerangi ruangan itu, walaupun hanya sekelebat.

"Aku sudah bilang tinggal saja di apartementku. Kau malah tidak mau," rajuk Jaejoong dengan bibir sedikit dikecurutkan.

Namun aneh. Yunho tidak tertawa kecil seperti biasa. Biasanya setiap melihat dirinya merajuk Yunho akan tertawa kecil lalu memeluknya. Namun kini pria itu malah menatapnya datar.

Mata mereka bertemu lama. Aneh... Jaejoong merasa ada yang berbeda dari pandangan Yunho. Yunho menatapnya dengan begis seolah ingin menerkam dirinya.

Jaejoong menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Yunho. Secara naluriah dia ketakutan melihat kekasihnya.

Yunho bergerak cepat dan duduk di samping kekasihnya. Menarik pinggang Jaejoong mendekat sehingga dadanya bersentuhan dengan lengan Jaejoong.

Dengan intes Yunho mendekat dan meniupkan nafas halus pada telinga Jaejoong membuat pria itu bergidik.

"Jae," desis Yunho sambil menatap kekasihnya tajam, "Aku akan memberitahumu sebuah kebenaran."

Jaejoong hanya menatap takut ke arah Yunho. Apa lagi saat pria itu tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga kini dia duduk di atas pangkuan Yunho. tangannya mencengkram bajunya sendiri takut. Yunho dihadapannya aneh sekali.

Yunho yang selama ini dia kenal tidak seperti ini! Pria itu baik dan ceria. Bahkan terkadang sering gugup jika harus bersentuhan dengan Jaejoong secara intim.

Jaejoong buru-buru menundukan wajahnya lagi. Saat Yunho menatapnya tajam.

Namun tangan Yunho membelai perutnya lembut. Membuat dia mendesah singkat tanpa sadar. Ada friksi lembut mengalir di pembulu darahnya ketika Yunho melakukan ini. Apa lagi saat Yunho menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Jaejoong. Deru nafas Yunho membuatnya meradang.

"Jae, Yunho yang lama sudah mati," bisik Yunho pelan. Namun Jaejoong dapat menangkapnya dengan jelas karena selain kondisi malam ini sangat hening, Yunho berbicara dengan bibir yang menempel di telinganya.

Jaejoong menekan pundak telanjang Yunho. Membujuk pria itu untuk tidak terlalu dekat, "Apa maksudmu?" balas Jaejoong dengan nada getir. Kurang lebih dia bisa mengerti apa maksud Yunho.

Yunho menolak untuk menjauhi Jaejoong. Pria itu malah mendorong Jaejoong hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Dia menindih tubuh Jaejoong dan kembali berbisik di telinga kekasihnya, "Yunho yang ceria dan baik sudah mati..."

Tangan Yunho bergerak nakal. Dengan tiba-tiba mengelus paha dalam Jaejoong. Membuat pria cantik itu memekik kaget.

"Jaejoong-ah..."

Desahan pelan Yunho di telinganya sama sekali tidak membuatnya senang. Jaejoong mulai memberontak dari kukungan kekasihnya. Tidak... Yunho di atasnya bukan Yunho-nya.

"L-lepas," berontak Jaejoong. Kakinya menendang perut Yunho membuat pria itu mundur. Dia benci sentuhan aneh itu. Yunho-nya tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Namun di dalam kegelapan Yunho menggeram. Tidak suka dengan penolakan Jaejoong.

"AAA!" Jaejoong benar-benar terkejut saat Yunho tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Membuat kepalanya menghantam lantai. Kepalanya terasa berputar dan pria diatasnya tiba-tiba merobek kausnya. Membuat keduanya sama-sama bertelanjang dada.

Yunho mencakar pinggang Jaejoong.

"Sakiiit!" desis Jaejoong. Dia memegang tangan Yunho yang ada di pinggangnya. Kuku tajam Yunho menghujam kulitnya membawa rasa perih yang luar biasa.

Yunho tidak mengubris. Dia menunduk dan mengigit pundak Jaejoong keras. Benar-benar keras sehingga kulit kekasihnya terkoyak.

Jeritan pilu Jaejoong kembali membahana. Dia ingin melawan. Melempar Yunho dan segera kabur, namun dirinya lumpuh oleh tingkah kekasihnya. Gigitan di pundaknya barusan membuat tubuhnya kebas. Rasa sakit luar biasa menderanya.

"Yunhooo... berhenti. Yunho!" pekik Jaejoong. Gigi Yunho merambah turun dan mengigiti putingnya. Dia mulai terisak. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa ini semua terjadi? Segala pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepalanya.

Tidak menyangka Yunho yang selama ini lembut padanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat kasar dan pemaksa.

Bahkan kini Yunho melepas celananya secara paksa. Melukai bagian tubuh lain Jaejoong hingga berdarah dan meninggalkan lebam dimana-mana sebelum memperkosa Jaejoong secara kasar.

.

'_Aku berjanji akan menikahimu sebelum lancang menyentuhmu.'_

Jaejoong menangis keras. Teringat janji manis Yunho dahulu. Namun janji kini hanya menjadi bualan belaka. Yunho di bawah sana sedang merasukinya dengan kasar. Tubuhnya sudah hampir mati rasa karena banyaknya luka disana-sini. Kulit putih mulus yang selama ini dia rawat dihancurkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Yun... berhenti," entah sudah berapa kali Jaejoong meraung agar Yunho berhenti melukai tubuh dan perasaanya, pria itu seakan tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Dan dengan satu hentakkan Jaejoong merasakan Yunho mengeluarkan benihnya. Setelah Yunho keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, perlahan Jaejoong meringkuk. Masih menangis keras.

Menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan dan menangis. Seseorang memperkosa dan melukainya sangat dalam. Dan orang itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Perasaan Jaejoong seperti dicabik.

Melihat Jaejoong dalam keadaan hancur di bawahnya. Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan mengigit telinga kekasihnya.

"_**Kutekankan. Yunho lama sudah mati."**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Enggan sekali dirinya membuka mata. Namun Jaejoong perlahan membuka matanya. Berharap yang semalam terjadi padanya hanya mimpi. Namun jika merasakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, Jaejoong tahu harapannya hanyalah sebuah harapan.

Dan pagi itu Jaejoong mendapati dirinya masih sama seperti kemarin. Luka di sekujur tubuhnya dan bercak darah dan sperma mengalir di selangkangannya. Dia tidur dalam keadaan telanjang bulat di atas lantai. Tanpa selimut atau apapun.

Tidak ada Yunho yang baik hati menyelimutinya atau membersihkan lukanya. Pria itu pasti langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Jaejoong terisak jika mengingat betapa mengerikannya apa yang dia alami semalam. Yunhonya tidak ada... Yunho-nya yang lembut dan penuh kasih tidak ada...

Dengan susah payah Jaejoong bangkit dan menggunakan celananya lagi. Bajunya yang sudah robek juga tetap dia gunakan. Dia bangkit dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu untuk pulang.

Tangisannya tidak berhenti. Dia terluka. Benar-benar terluka...

_Dan sejak hari itu juga, Yunho menghilang. Benar-benar menghilang seperti ditelan oleh bumi._

* * *

**END**

* * *

**~*~  
I'm beaten down again, I belong to ****them****  
Beaten down again, I've failed you  
~*~**

* * *

Mengantung? Ahahaha...  
Apakah kalian tidak mau mengembangkan cerita mengapa Yunho seperti ini? Misalnya dia adalah _mahluk asing_.

Aku ingin membiarkan readers berkhayal sepuasnya tentang bagaimana kelanjutan fanfiksi ini atau mengapa Yunho seperti ini. Mungkin jika tertarik dengan ide kalian, aku akan membuat sequel. Hahaha. Namun aku tidak janji.

.  
_**Share it with me in review. Share your imagination...**_


End file.
